Industrial equipment or assets, generally, are engineered to perform particular tasks as part of industrial processes. For example, industrial assets may include, among other things and without limitation, manufacturing equipment on a production line, aircraft engines, wind turbines that generate electricity on a wind farm, power plants, locomotives, healthcare or imaging devices (e.g., X-ray or MRI systems) or surgical suites for use in patient care facilities, or drilling equipment for use in mining operations. The design and implementation of these assets often takes into account both the physics of the task at hand, as well as the environment in which such assets are configured to operate and the specific operating control these systems are assigned to. Various types of control systems communicate data between different sensors, devices, user interfaces, etc. in order to enable control operations of other powered systems.
The operations of these powered systems may rely on on-time and accurate delivery of data frames among various devices. Failure to deliver some data at or within designated times may result in failure of the powered system, which may have disastrous consequences. For example, the failure to deliver sensor data to a control system of a locomotive or rail vehicle system may result in the locomotive or rail vehicle system not applying brakes early enough to avoid a collision. As another example, the failure to deliver sensor data to a control system of a surgical suite may result in a delay of life-saving measures. Other control systems may fail to implement protective measures to avoid damage or injury to the systems or other equipment if data is not supplied at or within the designated times. Without timely information, feedback control systems cannot maintain performance and stability.
Some systems may use a time sensitive network (TSN) to communicate data. Communications within a TSN may be scheduled using a single device (e.g., an offline scheduling system) that assumes fixed, non-changing paths through the network nodes between communication devices. The TSN may also receive non-time sensitive communications, such as rate constrained communications and “best effort” communications. However, the schedule may not be correct, and if it is correct, it may not be implemented properly. This makes it difficult to maintain performance and stability of the control system.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to improve communication traffic flow through a TSN network to optimize operational control of a powered system.